Love is All You Need
by lennonesque-npaperbackwriter
Summary: This is the sequel to Don't Need To Be Alone, and it's a time in Harry and Ginny's lives where they face some challenges. Can they handle hard times? Or are they just not meant to be. COMPLETE!
1. Anniversary

Chapter One- Anniversary

A year ago on this very date, March 6, Harry asked me to be his girlfriend. Now, today is our year anniversary. He sent me a card during transfiguration saying:

Dearest Ginny,

My love, it is our anniversary, and I want to do something really special tonight. Follow the rose pedals from your dormitory. Dress nice. But not too nice, I wouldn't want you to feel awkward. I love you. And I can't wait to see you tonight darling. Once again, I love you.

Forever yours,

Harry

As I reached my dormitory, I dressed myself in a nice pink skirt and a white shirt. I looked one last time at the mirror, and finally started to follow the rose pedals. The red and white rose pedals, led me out the castle and to the rock by the lake, where Harry and I first became the best of friends. I found Harry dressed in nice pants and a nice shirt and a tie, sitting on the rock that we wept together on.

" Hi Harry. Happy Anniversary."

Harry turned and smiled. He took me into his arms and embraced me; he then kissed me.

"Happy Anniversary Darling. Here's your present."

He handed me a little box. I opened it slowly, and to my surprise I found the prettiest ring I could lay my eyes on.

" It's a promise ring. I hope that you will wear it every day."

He took hold of the box and slipped the ring onto my right ring finger. I couldn't stop smiling.

" Before I forget to give you your gift, here you go love. Happy Anniversary."

He opened it quickly.

" Ginny you shouldn't have! It's the newest and fastest Quidditch broom."

He embraced me tightly and swung me around. Harry put me down and kissed me continuously.

" Thank you Ginny. Thank you. Thank you!"

" Harry read the engraved lettering."

He looked at the engravement and read:

Happy Anniversary love. I love you.

Harry hugged me once again.

"You're the sweetest Ginny. I love it, but not as much as I love you."

I smiled.

" I love you too."

" Ok. Well, I have something set up. 11:08 is the precise time that we have to be back here. Ok?"

"Alright.Do you have a bed time?"

"No silly."

I didn't understand. 11:08 P.M. …that's late. We rode his new broom to a restaurant and celebrated. As the darkness took over the land we reached the rock once again at 11:05. We sat watching the moon, as 11:07 approached, we rode the night sky on his broom. We stopped in front of the moon, he looked at his watch and said,

"Happy Anniversary Darling. I love you."

He kissed me.

"Happy Anniversary."

We finally decided to turn in for the night. I slept peacefully. How wonderful everything went yesterday. It felt as if I was dreaming.


	2. Arguments

Chapter Two- Arguments

The week passed and as Harry and I walked through the corridors on the way to dinner, we came face to face with Cho Chang.

" Hi Harry. I haven't spoken to you since the other day."

The other day? I don't recall Harry telling me he spoke to Cho Chang.

"Hi Cho. Yeah, I know. I've been busy with my friends and my girlfriend."

He looked over at me and smiled.

"You do know that Ginny and I are together. Right?"

"Yeah. You told me. The entire school knows by now. Hi Ginny. How are you?"

I looked at her with such a baffled look.

" I'm good, and yourself?"

"Good. Well, I'm going to dinner. Much love to you both."

She hugged Harry, but when it came to me, she just smiled and left.

" Harry, ….umm….why didn't you tell me that you and Cho were friends?"

" I thought it wouldn't matter, because you're the only thing that matters to me."

I didn't say another word. I sat eating and thinking, and it is important to me. His ex-girlfriend and him….friends? That's something worthy of telling your girlfriend. I couldn't get Cho Chang off my mind. The days passed and school was going good, and my relationship with Harry was great. As I walked by the corridors where Transfiguration class is, I found Harry and Cho talking. Why does it bother me? For the first time in a long time, I'm jealous.

" Oh Hi Ginny!"

Cho said. Harry turned and smiled.  
" Hi darling. How's everything? I was about to go to the GCR and call it a night, but Cho here needed some help on Transfiguration."

I smiled.  
" I'm sure she does. Well, I hope you get everything you need Cho. I'm on my way to the GCR Harry. Care to join or are you not done yet?"

He looked over at me again.

" I'm not yet done. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Alright."

I took off, but as I reached the staircase, I decided to go back and listen to their conversation. I returned to the corner of the corridor where they were speaking.  
" So Cho….What did you need to speak to me about?"

I know this isn't such a great time taking things without asking but this is for a good cause. Don't you think? I summoned Harry's invisibility cloak. I put it on and stood a foot away from Cho and Harry.

"Harry, I just wanted to say that, I still love you. Yes I know. After about a year and a couple months, and I still have feelings for you. Call me silly but I do."

She began to get closer to him. He took a step back.

" Oh. I don't think we should be talking about this. I have a girlfriend."

I smirked.  
" She won't know. I won't tell her, and as long as you don't then it's a secret between you and me."

I frowned. And thought, what the hell? I waited for his response, but he didn't say anything.

" So, will… you?"

She got closer and right before my eyes she kissed him on the lips. She frenched him. Tears began to come out of my eyes. How could he? As I kept watching, he pushed her off.

" What don't you get? I have a girlfriend. And I love her very much. And you're doing this to me after you know I have a girlfriend. What kind of girl are you?"

I pulled the cloak off and stood before them with my eyes filled with tears. Harry noticed me.  
"Ginny?"

Cho Chang smirked.  
" Don't come near me! You kissed her for more than 3 seconds! And, I can't believe you!"

"And what are you doing with my invisibility cloak? You didn't ask for it? And is this how much you don't trust me?"

Harry walked towards me with open arms, as he got closer I pulled out my wand.

" Don't come near me! How could you hug me after what you just did."

I looked at Cho Chang and said,

" Don't you have any shame of what you just did? You WITCH!"

" I am a witch. Genius and so are you. And Harry is a wizard."

" Don't talk to me you untrusting person!"

I ran off to the GCR. I could hear Harry running after me. I finally reached the GCR and sat in front of the chimney crying my eyes out. Harry finally caught up as well.

"Ginny, you know that I love you. You know that you're the only one for me."

I pulled away from his reach.

" What you did….It hurts me! Did you not think of that?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I pulled away? And taking my invisibility cloak without asking? Do you not trust me enough?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust HER! She's up to no good. And I finally caught her. And you kissed her. KISSED! You don't do that. "

" Correction Ginny Weasley, she kissed me and I pulled away from that kiss. But today you have shown me that you don't trust me. Obviously, you can't trust your boyfriend."

"Well, I guess…you should be happy. Because you don't have to worry about your ease dropping, spying, can't trust Harry girlfriend! Because you know what… FROM THIS MOMENT ON YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRINED ANYMORE!"

I stood and slipped the ring off my finger and threw it at him.  
"You might want that back. Go give it to Cho. It might mean the world to her. She'll keep it as a SECRET gift."

"Gin."

" No. Don't address me by Gin. Anymore. It's Ginny."

"Ginny…please don't do this."  
" I am and you deserve it. Are you afraid Ron will be angry with you, because you broke his little sister's heart. Well, don't worry I'll keep it as a SECRET."

"Ginny. You mean the world to me. I use your broom at every Quidditch game and for practice and to get around. Your broom is the only broom I use."

"Yeah. Well, it's funny how you're telling me this, and I could careless. Oh and thanks once again, for causing me pain."

I began to walk to my dormitory and behind me I can hear Harry calling my name. Asking for me to come back to him.


	3. Can Love Fade?

Chapter Three- Can Love Fade?

Each day Harry would try and speak to me. I would ignore him. Each morning I found roses levitating above me. I'd breathe in the scent of the roses and send them back. It seems as of today he has given up. I didn't receive roses this morning. I remember the last thing I received was a poem he wrote:

What will it take for me to get you back. I am nothing without you. You mean the world to me. I love you. And I can't live without you by my side. I wrote this poem:

I APPRECIATED EVERYTHING

BUT WHY DO I MISS YOU?

YOU ABANDONED ME AND MY HEART.

I HAVE NEVER TAKEN YOU FOR GRANTED,

YET WHY DO I FEEL REGRET?

EVERY TIME I SEE YOU…

I REMEMBER ALL THE FUN TIMES WE'VE SHARED.

NOW WHEN I SEE YOU,

I THINK OF HOW LUCKY I WAS;

FORGIVE ME FOR SAYING,

BUT I WANT THE PART OF US…

THAT LOVED EACH OTHER,

I SIT HERE BEFORE YOU, STARING AT YOU…

THINKING WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

OUR LOVE AS A COUPLE HAS FADED…BUT WHY?

I WANT THE PART OF US THAT ENJOYED EVERY KISS GIVEN.

I WANT THE PART OF US…THAT…

THAT ENJOYED LIFE AND SAW THE WORLD AS ONE HAPPY PLACE.

BUT NOW MY HEART HASN'T FORGIVEN ME,

FOR MAKING A MISTAKE.

I'VE COME TO LEARN…THAT IT'S HARD…

LETTING YOU GO.

Weeks passed and still nothing from him. Finally a whole new year started at Hogwarts. Maybe he has finally decided to let go. It's March and I received an invitation to a dance. It's similar to what muggles call Sadie Hawkins dance, but instead the hostess decided to call it, Spring Fling. It so happened that the hostess is Cho Chang. Finally, one evening I decided to ask Colin Creevey to the Spring Fling. I approached him and said,

" Colin would you like to escort me to the Spring Fling?"

He looked at me in the state of shock, and finally he was pulled out of his shock.

" Yeah. Sure. Umm what time shall we meet and where?"

" In the GCR at precisely seven. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

Seven O'clock approached and we met, he took as many pictures as he could take and he escorted me to the dance. Although, people looked at us very peculiar.

Something I least expected happened when a toast was made to Hogwarts. Harry stepped onto the stage and took hold of the nearest microphone. His date, of course Cho Chang, tried so hard to get him off stage.  
" Ginny Weasley, Please. I love you. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. And I just want you back. Please. This song I'm about to sing to you, is dedicated with love from me to you."

He sang and the way he sang was beautiful. Who knew that among his many talents that singing was one of them? He sang the following:

I'm A Loser

By: The Beatles

Written by: John Lennon and Paul McCartney

I'm a loser

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

Of all the love I have won or have lost

There is one love I should never have crossed

She was a girl in a million, my friend

I should have known she would win in the end

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

Although I laugh and I act like a clown

Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown

My tears are falling like rain from the sky

Is it for her or myself that I cry

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

What have I done to deserve such a fate

I realize I have left it too late

And so it's true, pride comes before a fall

I'm telling you so that you won't lose all

I'm a loser

And I lost someone who's near to me

I'm a loser

And I'm not what I appear to be

I began to cry. I ran towards the stage. I reached the stage and he pulled me up. " Do you forgive me?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. Too many tears fell from my eyes.

" Ginny Weasley please say yes to what I'm about to say."

He kneeled and asked,

"Please make me the happiest wizard in this school by saying yes. Would you like to be my girlfriend? Again."

I looked at the time.

" Not yet."

Everyone gasped.

"Wait."

He looked at me with a baffled look. I was waiting for midnight to strike. 11: 59 and it's still March 5. Finally the clock struck midnight.

" Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend Harry. It would be my pleasure."

I kissed him. He then returned the promise ring.

" This has been in my robes above my heart in a pocket. Hoping that one day it could be returned to the right girl. To the one and only girl I love."

I wept a bit more, and he wiped my tears off. He kissed me. Oh, how I've missed his lips.

" I believe you owe me a dance miss."

I smiled and took the hand he offered me. And we danced the night away. As for my date Colin, he found other girls to dance with.

(A/N paperback)The poem in the story is especially made by me, but if you want to original version just e-mail me at and I'll send it to you.


	4. True Love

Chapter Four- True Love

Harry and I were once again together. Everything was alright. He promised that he wouldn't speak to Cho, without letting me know. But there was one condition that he added. I had to be there, when he spoke to Cho Chang. Another Quidditch match was scheduled and as usual I went to support my boyfriend and my house. He used the broom I gave him. There was not one day he didn't use it. Gryffindor won the game. The end of the year approached and everything seemed fine. Although, Ron had mentioned to me that Hermione is going to stay at the Burrow for the summer. He then asked me to ask Harry if he'd like to stay for the summer as well. I couldn't find a way to ask him. Until one day, I decided I had to ask him. I sat him down in the GCR and said,

" Harry would you like to spend the summer at the Burrow? Hermione is going. And of course Ron lives there."

He looked at me and took a while before deciding. Finally after what seemed as an hour, but really was about a few minutes, he answered.

" Yes. I would be more than happy to stay with your family during the summer."

We both decided we need some fresh air after that and decided to take a walk among the school grounds. He took hold of my hand as we walked around the school. We stopped in front of the castle and he said,

" Ginny, I love you and I don't want to let you go. Not like I did. I love you. If I got a star for each time you've made me smile, baby I would have the entire night sky in my hand."

"I love you too Harry. More than you could ever know. More than all the stars in the sky."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	5. Tragedies Happen

Another year at Hogwarts with Harry and I seemed as happy as a kid on their birthday. My happiness meant everything to me. Happiness is what keeps your day going…it's what actually keeps you going, because you have nothing bad in your life at the moment. And the minute you think or experience something you think of that special someone or something that make you happy and they just lift you back into the clouds where you first were before you fell into a mess; that's how I felt with Harry. If anything brought me down I thought about him and the memories we've shared and he puts me back into the clouds, away from all the dangers. Until one day tragedy struck horribly.

A fourth year walked into my transfiguration class and handed a note to my professor, whom handed it to me; it said that I was to report to Dumbledore's office. I gathered my belongings and was excused from class. When I walked into Dumbledore's office I noticed all my brother's were sent here as well, with quite a confused look I looked at them and immediately said,

"Oh God what did you guys do this time to pull me in such trouble?"

Dumbledore sitting at his desk immediately corrected me,

"It's not what they have done, it is what has happened to your parents."

You know those moments where you know it's something bad and you can feel it in your heart and you don't want to believe it….that's what I felt. I exploded into tears, which cascaded down my cheeks and onto my robes, Ron came over and hugged me.

"See, I have something I must share with you all, and yet I wish it was good news…I cannot hide the fact that it is very depressing."

There was a pause and all you could hear is each one of my brothers trying to calm me down and relax.

"I'm sorry to you all, but your parents have died."

I yelled and cried more. Why! Why and how? I don't get it, so sudden. My brothers huddled around me crying themselves. Holding each other's hands, hugging, comforting me and not only me, but each other as a family.

"I'm sorry. They died in a very harsh way. You see Lord Voldemort killed them."

There was nothing else I could do but cry my bloody eyes out, as my brothers comforted each other.


	6. Love and Kisses

I sat out by the lake wondering how could such a thing happen so suddenly. Why my parents? It just couldn't happen. Now where will I live during vacations? Now, it all occurred to me that my brothers and I are in charge of ourselves and need to make sure we have all our needs.

"Ginny I heard about your parents. I'm sorry. Ron cried and told me about it."

Harry's arms wrapped around me, and my tears came back.

"Harry how could this happen? Why did Voldemort kill my parents? Why? WHY? I want to know why!"

All he could do was wipe my tears away and he did. Harry ran his hands through my hair saying repeatedly,

"It'll be alright sweetheart. It will be alright."

Although at one point I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing is going to be alright Harry! Nothing! My parents are DEAD!"

He held me much closer as my tears fell onto his cloak. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Ginny, they are watching over you right now, making sure that you're doing good. And smiling. I bet they want to see their only girl smile."

I cried a bit more as I looked at him, and he wiped away my tears with his bare hands.

"You'll be alright. We're all here for you."

He kissed me. After a while I stopped crying and we just sat there in each other's arms looking at the lake talking.

"I promise you Gin. I will get Voldemort for doing this to you!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned in for a kiss, and he understood what I wanted and leaned in as well. He kissed me so passionately, as he ran his hands through my hair. I enjoyed every moment of that kiss. He lifted me back up to my cloud for a couple of days, until Draco found out.

"Now the parents are died, now the children are left and hopefully next."

I walked up to him and slapped him.

"You weasel! You'll pay for that one!"

Harry ran up to him as he took out his wand.

"No she won't!"

Harry took Draco's wand and broke it in half and threw it far down the staircase.

"You better leave her alone, or else you're going to deal with me."

"I'm so scared."

Draco said, as he walked passed me he pushed me into the wall and I fell into the ground. Harry quickly approached me and picked me up and carried me to the GCR. I soon woke up on the couch and found Harry sitting at my side waiting for me to wake up.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well, no one treats you like that, and besides you don't need shit like that right now."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. I relaxed on the couch as Harry spoke to me and made me laugh. He was right, they are watching over me and everything will be ok, because before waking up, I saw them in a dream, and they told me exactly this:

"Ginny dear, we love you. Keep your head up. Follow the right path. If you ever need to talk to us…we're here watching over you; we're listening to everything you say."


	7. An Evening With Ron

Ron and I decided to walk together one evening, we tried to talk to each other about the situation.

"Maybe mum and dad died because Harry loves you, and your parents are valuable to you and me. And I'm Harry's best friend, and he wants to hurt the people Harry loves. I mean…Harry loved our parents."

I couldn't bare the thought about it and it had logic, but was there truth? Who knew…the only person why…was Voldemort himself.

"I understand Ron, but Harry feels the same as I do about this whole thing."

"Which proves my point. Maybe Voldemort thinks by killing people that Harry cares about will effect him."

A sudden thought came to my head and I had to say it but didn't know how.

"Ron….what if….what if…"

"What if what?"

I grabbed his arm and stopped walking.

"What if we're next? He cares about us."

He looked at me scared.

"What if we are?"

We both ran to the GCR and found Harry studying. We nearly knocked him over, because we ran into his desk.

"Ginny and I…well, we….er…"

"What he's trying to say is we were talking about our parents and their death and we thought that maybe he killed them because it would not only effect you but the ones you love. And we were also thinking maybe we're next. Because the closest thing you had to parents …were…well our parents."

Harry looked at us, and after speaking breathed heavily. I tried to regain my normal breathing and I did slowly as Harry took a moment to think.

"Maybe you're right. I just don't understand why."

"Because …Because…"

"Ron shut up and let me do all the talking because you're stuttering! Ok…because he thinks it will make you weaker."


	8. Memories

The time at Hogwarts passed slowly but at the same time quickly. I know that doesn't make sense but I'm sure you've felt that way before. Summer was here, and my brothers and I had to return to a house without parents. Walking through the door to the house, felt like walking through mortuary and hearing the sobs of people for their loved ones. Harry was holding my hand as I tried to hold back my tears. I looked over to the kitchen and immediately had a thought of my mother cooking. I let go of Harry's hand and ran to my room, laid on my bed and thought of memories which came to me one by one, and made my tears cascade down to my pillow.

Harry found me and took a seat next to me took my hand in his and kissed my hand. He wiped away my tears.

"Everything is alright. I'm here for you and always will."

I sat up, and threw myself on him for a hug.

"I can't handle it. I was just so happy and then this happens….all of a sudden…how? Why?"

Harry just held me, trying to make me forget my thoughts.

"Look Gin. I'm always going to be here. And ….if you ever need anything ..then ask me. Ohkay?"

He waited for an answer but I didn't give him one yet, then he pulled away and made me look at him and wiped my tears away.

"Ohkay?"

"Alright."

He's always there for me.

"Ginny come down stairs please!"

"OK!"

Harry and I ran downstairs to find all my brothers sitting at the table with Hermione there too. The first one to speak was Hermione.

"We were thinking…when I say we…your brother's and I…well, we've decided that maybe you should spend your vacation else where because this…is much more…umm…well, effective on you."

"NO! I want to be here."

Fred then answered,

"Well, you see we knew you'd say that, so our back up plan is to have a family-friend party to say farewell to our parents you know?"

Hermione nodded her head and said,

"Everyone thinks it's a great idea."

I couldn't see why not, I mean everyone was trying to make the best out of a sad situation.

"Ok."


	9. GoodBye

The party had started and all of our parents family and friends were there, as well as our friends. It felt good that everyone comforted you. Each time I walked by, someone apologized about my parents and hugged me. I finally found Harry standing by the punch bowl.

"There you are…well it's time for my brothers Fred and George to make a speech and they are no where to be found."

Then suddenly everyone heard voices coming from the roof.

"May we have your attention people."

No one first heard them so the second time they said it a little bit louder,

"MAY WE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

Everyone then turned around to find Fred and George standing on the roof, then I whispered to Harry,

"Typical of them. Don't you think?"

Harry gave a quick laugh then realized he shouldn't be laughing …especially at the party.

George: Fred and I have been chosen to talk about our parents, and well….here we are gathered under the stars in the backyard of our beautiful home in which our parents have raised them.

Fred: What wonderful parents, guardians, friends, people were our parents. Although we wish that we weren't chosen to give this speech, because we tend to make things funny…we still accepted it…I'm pretty sure I speak for all when I say…we'll miss them.

George: Yes, I wish…well, I think we all wish that they could have stayed with us a little longer, but unfortunately that's not our decision. I want you all to look up….

Fred: We know all you see is stars, but those aren't just stars to us. Some where up there our parents are looking down on us from one of those stars, making sure that we are doing what we've been taught, behaving, grow up and everything a parent wants to see or shall I say parents.

George: And they aren't just watching over us and our siblings, but each and every one of you. Everyone that they have cared for. Especially you Harry. They were the closest thing you had to parents…and we know you wish they hadn't gone, but we wish the same thing, but like we said they are watching over you.

George handed Fred a napkin, so that he could set his tears in it.

Fred: Now we bid them farewell. We love you. And you'll always be in our hearts.

They immediately got off the roof, and walked into the house so that they can comfort each other's tears. I walked in to hug them and tell them,

"That was beautiful!"

We hugged and I still remember that night, because it was the first night that I actually heard my twin brothers say something that had emotion. I learned that night that no matter what someone you love that has passed away, will always be watching you. Although the tragedy had an effect on you, you have to remember that they are always going to have an eye on you. Watch you smile, cry, grow, love, enjoy life…and other such things that they want to see. Don't forget that they will always love you…and they want you to live your life and be happy.


End file.
